


The way you look tonight

by mintecho



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintecho/pseuds/mintecho
Summary: “Hey, Mitsu,” Yamato began without much thought. Mitsuki tended to have that effect on him. “Have I ever told you how handsome you are?”





	The way you look tonight

  
The time was almost 8pm, the moon had just risen from behind the trees and Mitsuki Izumi was spending his time practicing a new routine for one of IDOLiSH7’s upcoming concerts. Yamato was there too, snacking on one of Tamaki’s puddings, he’d go to the store and replace it before the high schooler found out, Yamato insisted to Mitsuki after receiving one of his signature scoldings.

Yamato would come watch Mitsuki practice, sometimes to offer advice or words of encouragement but mostly just to admire him. Admire how hard working he is, how his usual cheerful expression changed serious when he was concentrating, how he'd look over and offer Yamato a bright smile when he finally perfected that step he was working, the way his sweat-drenched hair perfectly frames his face in a way that makes Yamato’s heart skip a few beats, the way-

Yamato coughed. Clearing his throat and his mind from wandering too far into dangerous territory.

“You've been trying that same move for a while now.” Yamato cocked his head to the side, gesturing for Mitsuki to come join him on the bench. “How about a break?”

Mitsuki opened his mouth as if to protest, and then closed it promptly. Instead Mitsuki just sighed, pulling out his remaining earphone and plonked himself down next to Yamato.

“Here.” Yamato handed Mitsuki a fresh bottle of water.

“Thanks.” Mitsuki downed almost the entire bottle in one go. Yamato takes notice of the way his Adams Apple bobs up and down every time he takes a gulp. “Damn I'm exhausted.”

“Haha slow down, what are you, a fish?”

Mitsuki let out a small giggle, giving yamato a gentle shove with his elbow “The only fishy one here is you, old man.”

“Ouch. That one hurt, Mitsu”

The two shared playful exchanges with one another until finally falling into a comfortable silence, both lifting their heads to look at the scattered stars above them.

“The moon sure is bright tonight, huh…”

“Yeah…”

Yamato took the peaceful moment between them as an opportunity to glance at Mitsuki, still entranced by Tokyo's night sky. The moon's delicate glow cast shadows on the younger mans face, highlighting all his best features. The small dimples that appeared on his cheeks whenever he smiled were a particular favourite of Yamato’s.

“Hey, Mitsu,” Yamato began without much thought. Mitsuki tended to have that effect on him. “Have I ever told you how handsome you are?”

_Ah. I went and said it._

Handsome wasn't a word he used to describe Mitsuki often. No, teasing words like “cute” used to get a reaction from the younger man were much more likely. But if Yamato was being honest, handsome was the perfect word to describe him.

“Huh? You might have mentioned it before…” Mitsuki scratches at his face, absentmindedly. Yamato takes notice of the deep shade of red beginning to envelop his cheeks.

“Well I mean it.”

“Is there something wrong with your head old man?” Mitsuki leans forward and gives Yamato a gentle knock on the head, just to exaggerate his point. “What's gotten into you?”

“Mitsu, I-“ Yamato stopped himself quickly, unsure what he was even trying to say, was he really about to tell Mitsuki how he feels? Right here? Now?

Yamato sighs, eyes drifting up to night sky once again. Why was this so difficult? What was he even trying to accomplish by saying all this? Oh god. What if- what if Mitsuki thinks he’s gross. What if he ruins their friendship over something he stupidly decided to blurt out without thinking. What if-

“Yamato?” Mitsuki’s voice pulled him from his thoughts. “Seriously, are you alright? You’re making a weird face.” Concern was visible on Mitsuki’s face. Yamato hated to see him like that, especially when he was the cause of it.

“Ah, sorry, Mitsu.” He started, giving Mitsuki a reassuring smile. “Just… thinking.”

“You can talk to me about it, you know”

“Yeah… I- I think I should.”

He breathes in, once, twice, three times, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to admit to the man sat right there next to him.

“It was right here.” The first few words came out breathy and unsteady, like he was unsure if he wanted to continue. “It was right here where you changed my life on this boring old bench.”

Yamato feels drunk, even without an ounce of alcohol in his body for once. His head is spinning and he's saying things that until today he wouldn't even admit to himself.

“Do you remember? I was being stubborn, as usual, and then you gave that big speech about trying my best.” A breathy chuckle escaped his lips. “You were really cool…”

Mouth parted slightly, Mitsuki sat upright, staring intently at the older man next to him. Showing no signs of replying, Yamato took this as a sign to continue.

“You’ve done so much for me Mitsu, more than you know. I’m always thinking about how I can repay you, how I can make up for all those shitty things I said to you, but it never seems like it’s enough.” Yamato’s hands ball up into fists, nails threatening to leave crescent shaped markings on his palms. Mitsuki notices, and reaches forward, resting his smaller hand on top of Yamato’s, giving it a comforting squeeze.

Mitsuki’s eyes a filled with an emotion that Yamato couldn’t quite decipher, worry, maybe? Or pity? _I bet I look pretty pathetic right now_ , he muses. Mitsuki’s gentle smile and the heat radiating from his hands pull him from his thoughts and push him to continue on.

“But…I want to put my all into making it up to you… Into making you happy.”

Yamato broke his gaze from the night sky to stare fondly at Mitsuki. His heart rate quickened as his next few words threatened to spill from his mouth. No going back now.

“You didn’t just change my life, Mitsu,” He paused to swallow, “You made me fall in love with you too.”

“I love you, Mitsuki.”

“Crap…” Tears to well up in the corners of Mitsuki’s eyes almost immediately, both hands quickly shoot upwards, attempting to keep the salty liquid from dripping any further down his face. He gives up almost Immediately however, and instead decides to bury his face into the sleeve of his hoodie.

Yamato’s heart feels like it had suddenly plummeted all the way down into his stomach. This isn’t what he wanted, he’d rather see him angry than like this. Because of him. “Oi… C’mon Mitsu, I’m sorry, this isn’t- I didn’t mean- I just-”

“You can't just say things like that!”

“Ah. Yeah, you’re right, I’m sor-“

“You can’t just say things like that and expect me not to cry! Do you know how long I’ve been waiting to hear you say that?”

Arms reach out towards Yamato, pulling him into a tight embrace. He snaps his head down in surprise, bright orange filling his vision, a stark contrast to the deep blue of the sky above them. Burying his face into his chest, Mitsuki whispers two short words, making Yamato shiver slightly.

“Me too.”

“...Huh?”

Suddenly Mitsuki’s lips are pressed against his, Yamato feels his pent up anxiety all but wash away as he melts into Mitsuki’s touch. The kiss is messy, a mix of their inexperience and adrenaline most likely. But Yamato doesn’t care, he would do anything to stay like this, together, hands in each others hair. Mitsuki was the first to pull away, breath ragged and shallow. Yamato noticed how cold he felt now Mitsuki wasn’t touching him, he found himself chasing after his lips for a split second before catching himself.

“Dummy, I love you too!”

Music was something Yamato was now very familiar with, but those three words, slipping easily from the mouth of someone he loved, was far better than any melody he’d heard before.

“You do?” Even with the kiss, the confession, Yamato was doubtful. How could someone so bright, so wonderful as Mitsuki return his feelings so easily? None of it felt real.

“What? Do you think I’d kiss you just for the hell of it? Don’t be stupid, of course I do.” Mitsuki laughed, offering Yamato a smile as bright as the sun. If only Mitsuki knew how much that smile had an effect on him, it’s scary.

Yamato reached over and pulled the smaller man into a tight hug, burying his face into the crook of his neck. Mitsuki tried to stifle a giggle as strands of green hair brush against his face.

“O-oi that tickles!”

“Ahaha, sorry, sorry” He lifts his face slightly, just enough so that Mitsuki could feel his breath on his neck, sending a shiver down his spine. “Hey… You know… I didn't quite hear you the first time, this old man’s ears aren’t what they used to be, could you say it again?”

Mitsuki looks at him quizzically for a second, head flopping slightly to the side before realising what he meant, a small grin creeping onto his face.

“I love you, Yamato. Thank you for loving me too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you got to the end of this and thought damn this person is a dumbass, you’re absolutely right
> 
> also sorry this ended kind of abruptly my brain was fried by the time i was done


End file.
